The Horned Creature
The Horned Creature is a quest that is the first in the Succubus quest series that was remade to fit RuneScape 3's Timeline. The quest in itself is a introduction of the Succubus and what they are doing on Gielinor, explaining the origins. Mod Milton had confirmed that there will be more quests being released by week to meet up to the Sixth Age, where the Succubus becomes more involved in current events. Official Description Development Teams * Developer: Mod Milton, Mod Marshal * Graphics: Mod Kate, Mod Richard * Quality Assurance: Mod Bronze * Audio: RuneScape 3 Music Team. Walkthrough Starting off The Quest is voice acted! Turn up your speakers to hear the dialogue! To begin the quest, you will need to go and visit the mysterious stranger located to the east of Yanille. When you reach there, you will see an encampment of people around it, some dressed in clothing from the Eastern Lands. Talk to the mysterious stranger. *Mysterious Stranger: You... I recognize you. *Player: Me? What is it to me? *Mysterious Stranger: Yes... you must be the adventurer that everyone mentioned about! *Player: Really! Yes, I am that person! *Mysterious Stranger: However. I am quite unsure. *Player: Unsure? How? What are you doing to me- *Mysterious Stranger: By Zaros... it really is you! You are the one whom recontacted our lord through a communication portal! *Player: Eh? Who are you? *Mysterious Stranger: My name is Aieiknu'ti'se. I am a Succubus. However, you may call me Ai, knowing it's easier to you humans. *Player: A succubus? What is a Succubus? *Aieiknu'ti'se: A succubus is a creature that is humanoid. Like you and me. Only with these. *''The succubus reveals her horns.'' *Player: Your horns... are you a demon? *Aieiknu'ti'se: Related to them. We're more of the demonesses that seduce men in their sleep, however that is only the Zamorakian ones. We Zarosian ones act more... hmm... "human like" if you should say. *Player: More Human? *Aieiknu'ti'se: Yes. However, I fear that the Zamorakian ones are planning something to interfere with our lord's return. Could you please help us? *Player: Of course! What do you need? *Aieiknu'ti'se: You will help us? I am most appeased! *Aieiknu'ti'se: Maketi'le'in is an evil, slightly insane and crazy woman whom likes to seduce innocent men into become her personal slaves. This suspicious activity is for her to rise an army of seduced warriors to serve Zamora's bidding, most likely planning an invasion of one of one of the major cities. What you need to do, adventurer, is to go and meet my contact in Varrock. He will have more information on what you need to do next. *''1. He? I thought all Succubi are females'' **Player: He? I thought all Succubi are females... **Aieiknu'ti'se: Yes, well... err... it's a long story. **Aieiknu'ti'se: You see, originally, he was a female, but he didn't enjoyed being one, so what he did, was basically used a shapeshifting ability for us succubi so we may breed and reproduce our race. He happen to stay that way because he felt more comfortable. I honestly do not know the full story, but he seems quite okay with it. Male Succubi are referred to as an Incubus. *''2. Could you tell me a bit more about Maketi'le'in? I'm confused.'' **Aieiknu'ti'se: Maketi'le'in? Oh how to describe her... **Hooded Stranger: She's a loony! **Aieiknu'ti'se: Yes, thank you Mihatie'su'sk. What she said is true. Maketi'le'in is a bit crazy, however an extremely powerful succubus capable of magic not even I could achieve. She came long back in the Third Age when Saradomin and Zamorak were fighting for power. She sided with Zamorak because she was apparently blessed with this power that she was granted by the Chaos God. However, as time passed by and the gods left Gielinor, she became much more powerful, even moreso than persay, up to Lucien's current stature with the Staff of Armadyl in his possession. I would say right now, she is below that power, and is close to it. Which is why we must stop her now. However, unlike Lucien, she actually is quite the master at swordplay. Her only flaw however, is that she is laughably pathetic at Ranged Combat. *''3. Do I need to say a secret phrase to the Contact?'' **Aieiknu'ti'se: Yes. Otherwise he'll think you are a random stranger asking for money. Memorize this phrase very carefully. **''She will give you several phrases that is different for each player. It will end up of either one of these five:'' **Aieiknu'ti'se: When the wind blow south, I shall be there. **Aieiknu'ti'se: Grey Wolf Fur? NOW you're talking! **Aieiknu'ti'se: Are you interested in some acai? Fresh from Karamja! **Aieiknu'ti'se: To be, or not to be? That is the question. **Aieiknu'ti'se: The Asgarnians! The Asgarnians are coming! *''4. Where can I find the contact?'' **'Aieiknu'ti'se: The contact should be around southern Varrock. The poor section of where all the slums are living. You should find him with a hood on. We succubi are supposed to keep it on since humans might try to hurt us and such. Remember, if he has curved horns, he is a Zamorakian. Kill him if that is not the right one. *''5. I'll get the ball rolling.'' **Aieiknu'ti'se: Zarosspeed. The Contact Head to Varrock and remember the secret phrase to get the contact or he will not recognize you. Failing to do so will result him of just going "...What?" However, if you use the correct phrase, he will talk to you, and he would react to it depending if the one you had matches. However, there is one option where you go, "Spare some change, guv?". That is not one of the phrases. * Hooded Incubus: But the wind never changes... Either way, I know why you are here. * Hooded Incubus: You aren't Baravek. Now stop playing around and talk business. * Hooded Incubus: No thank you. But anyways... * Hooded Incubus: Indeed. Quite a good question. * Hooded Incubus: Asgarnia is allied with Misthalin... anyways... * Hooded Incubus: Get lost you begger! I don't have any money! * Player: I had came here under Ai's direct order to speak with you as a contact to defeat Maketi'le'in, and I was hoping you can help me. * Hooded Incubus: Glad that you had came at the right time. I am currently infiltrating the Zamorakian church for any information regarding this. I heard rumors that one of her men are here... * Player: So it seems. Got any ideas? * Hooded Incubus: The first thing you need to do is to disguise your appearance and scent. Zamorakian Succubi are attracted to human scent and it could be hard for them to do such a thing if she detected you. In order for me to do this, I have to turn into my hideous regular form... well... so CALLED regular. * Player:'' (This only applies if you are a female) But... I'm a woman. Wouldn't that not be necessary? * Hooded Incubus: She wouldn't care if you are a female either. You'd still get stuck into her seduction if she catches you like this. It will only make you her dinner easier if you do that. * ''1. I though Succubi only seduce men? (This only applies if you are a female) ** Hooded Incubus: Oh no, Succubi are quite pansexual. They are curious of either gender that you are. It wouldn't make a difference if you were a female. If you were a male, you'd be in greater risk, but the Succubi race is not a heterosexual race like you humans. * 3. I'm ready. Let's do this! * Hooded Incubus: Then let the pain begin... Sigh... The Hooded Incubus will become female with the incantation after a few moments, you'll become unscented and your appearance had been disguised, but you don't noticed much had changed. Scouting the Fortress Items needed: Rope, Some food, armour and weapon since the fortress is in deep wilderness. Skills Required: 60 Agility, 55 Firemaking '''WARNING: THE NEXT SECTION IS IN THE WILDERNESS! AS THIS SECTION IS IN THE WILDERNESS, IF YOU DIE, YOU WILL LOOSE ALL OF YOUR ITEMS AND NOT GET IT BACK VIA GRAVESTONE! The fortress is located north of the Mage Arena and is across directly via a large landbridge that connects to the Deeper Wilderness. The fortress should be located at least at level 61 Wilderness. Once you have reached up there, you will notice that the sky gets a bit darker. Now, use your rope up on the rocks and climb up. You should be atop of the cliff. DO NOT attempt to enter the front of the fortress or you WILL be chased back to level 9 Wilderness and you'll have to start over. Since you have your scent disguised, you will be able to spy on the fortress without any troubles as there is some level 75 Succubui Warriors around, though fortunately, neither of you can reach each other. Keep going until you see a ledge. Jump over it, and next to the wall is a tinderbox. Pick it up if you don't already have one, and attempt to unlock the door and you will notice it's locked. Use the tinderbox on the door and burn the door down. When you have done this, you'll be inside of the room. Search the drawer and you'll see that there is a few plans inside. Grab them and they'll be several letters. Read them and you'll noticed some of them are letters that are going to be sent to Make's generals. Enter the next room, and you'll notice a pillar. Climb down it and you'll see a pipe. Crawl into it and view the small peek, and you'll see Maketi'le'in with a few of her Seduced Knights and Succubi Elite Knights. * Succubus elite knight: ...and it's there where we head south to march against Falador. * Maketi'le'in: Excellent. Excellent! Exactly folding along as what we had ambitioned! * Seduced Knight: My lady, we shall ensure that Falador pays for their evil crimes! * Maketi'le'in suddenly smells something. * Maketi'le'in: I smell something... smokey. And the scent. It smells quite human! * Seduced Knight: I shall go investagate at once! Quickly leave the view and you will see that the Seduced Knight had noticed you! Defeat him. He is level 60 but has high accuracy with his attacks. He is weak to magic, and uses only Melee. Once you are done, continue to infiltrate the castle and you will finally enter a room that is surrounded by level 80 Succubi elite knights. They will all notice you and attack you. There are 4 of them you have to defeat. All of them use Melee but have a chance to use Confuse to weaken your defense. Attack them and kill every last one of them. Collect the plans that are in this room, and you will get a strategy. Now, proceed to exit from the fortress. NOTE: Going to to the front of the fortress will chase you back to Level 9 Wilderness and your progress WILL be reset. The Seduction Return to the Hooded Incubus and give him the papers you had collected. * Hooded Incubus: This is good. This is more than I had anticipated, but indeed, this is the thing that we needed. Now what you have to do is to try to directly interfere in the plan. Hopefully, she didn't have the forces mobilised. * Player: How am I gonna do that? * Hooded Incubus: Try to sneak into the fortress again and attempt to take out their supplies. They should be weakened then. * Player: Roger Roger! Head back to the Succubus fortress the same way you had came. This time, you will notice that the floor had changed a bit. It looks freshly repaired. You can't simply head to the otherside, so you have to step on the floor and you will suddenly fall through the trap. Then and there, You will see yourself surrounded by Seduced Knights, Succubi Elite Archers and Seduced Archers. * Voice: Lower your weapons. * The soldiers lower their weapons after a taller figure with demon horns and a female appears with her sword out. * Maketi'le'in: I got you, cutie! * Player: What is the meaning of this?! I will stop you Make if that's what it takes! * Maketi'le'in: My my, someone's pretty furious! Looks like they can't agree to the gullible mistake that they had made from that fine trap I had made just for you. I knew you were coming back to burn down something important to me... * Player: How- * Maketi'le'in: It's simple! I know how you work with Ai, that pathetic Shadow Marked. What you need to do sweetheart, is to learn the error of your ways. * Maketi'le'in: I'm going to let you go, but you will not remember what happened here. * She leans forward and runs her finger on your chin. * Maketi'le'in: Right sweetheart? * Player: ... Yes... I will obey. * Maketi'le'in: Oh my! You are quite divinationous aren't you? Well, be on your way. Finishing Up